My Girlfriend is a Psychopath
by Vishinia
Summary: The Universe is a place of chaos and disorder, and such pathetic neatness was doomed from the start. She is all too happy about returning the Universe to its natural state, while he's just there for the ride. Join them on their crazy adventures, filled with destruction, suffering and.. love? OCxOC
Hey. My name is Ryan. Three months ago, I began attending Beacon Academy. I was an average student with average marks, sharing a class with average students, none shooting for any particular goals other than to become a Hunter, but you didn't need much beyond combat prowess to do that. In my class, the rest of my team sat at the opposite end of the room from me. We never really had many chances to talk, I was always off running errands and buying groceries and such for my mother back in Vale while they were sitting around studying, so we never really became friends.

In the majority of my classes there were a pack of.. bullies, we'll say. They called themselves the "Wolves". I suppose it was an accurate title, since wolves generally hunt in packs, which is exactly what they did, minus the whole killing part. They liked to pick on lots of people who didn't have their teams with them, and I was no exception. There was another girl, Velvet I believe her name was, a 12th grade student. It was strange, seeing a pack of 4 or 8 guys picking on a single girl, but I suppose they hadn't let their balls drop yet. What person in their right mind would pick on a girl?

One day, a new student arrived, a girl with stunning features. Excuse me for saying, but she had nice curves, beautiful eyes, very well kept brown hair with grey wolf ears and a grey wolf tail that swayed back and forth as she walked. Naturally, as soon as she stepped into the class, all the guys began eyeing her up. She merely strolled to a seat and sat down, a huge smile on her face as she sat down at a seat. She had quickly become the most popular student in the class among both the girls and the boys. The Wolves didn't take too kindly to this and began picking on her rather swiftly, focusing on her more than anyone else.

But she paid no mind to it, merely nodding in reply with that same big, beaming smile. When she left that day, I could overhear the Wolves planning to "punish her for being a snobby bitch,". Upon hearing of this, I tracked her down shortly after the class ended and warned her. She didn't seem too worried though, smiling as she always does and patting my head, despite me being taller than her. The following day, we were all called to the Auditorium for a little announcement. One of the teachers, Mr. Peterson, seemed to be a bit sad as he spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning, students. Last night at 4:18 AM the bodies of 8 students were found. Their names will not be given as to protect the identity of the deceased, but we are currently looking for the culprit. What evidence we have so far is that the criminal was estimated to be around 6'2 and was using a Meathook or something similar as a weapon. They wore entirely black, and the only notable piece of attire was a black cloak that wrapped around their left arm. If anyone has any information on this individual, please alert the authorities. Thank you, that is all. Please return to your classes." With a few breaths in between, he relayed the information to us as we all stood there, shocked at what we were hearing. Everyone except her.

While the other students headed to their classes quickly, I stood still, trying to process what I was just told. There was a murderer? Here? All the facts pointed to her, but there were some things that caught my eye. Mr. Peterson said that the criminal was around 6'2 and used a Meathook. I was 5'6 and the girl was just a few inches shorter than I was, and I don't remember seeing her ever use a Meathook as a weapon, choosing a more graceful approach to combat with a Sabre and Parrying Dagger, though she did use the Sabre in her left. Perhaps she was a lefty?

On my way out the girl passed me, a huge smile spread across her face as was the norm, but this one seemed wrong. It wasn't a smile of happiness, no, it was a smile of cruelty. Of insanity. One of her eyes was focused on me as she left the room, brushing her tail against my hand as she left. No way in hell am I going back to class, I want to get this solved. I took the fastest route to my dorm, through the side exit and through the courtyard, making sure to duck and weave around corners to avoid the gazes of teachers who would be looking for students who were skipping class.

When I made it back to my dorm room, I closed the door behind me and locked it, first making sure that she hadn't been tailing me. Heh, I made a pun. Tail.. anyways, I set up a workstation at the desk, laying out the evidence I had so far on white sticky notes. Things like "6'2", "Meathook" and "Cloak over shoulder" were the notable ones. I also wrote the time, "4:18 AM, Thursday June the 9th". Hours passed and I made no notable progress, but did manage to get a page full of details on the case on a notepad I had bought from some cheap Variety Store. I hid the notepad in my mattress, making a small cut in it and stuffing it inside, leaving a bit sticking out so I could grab it when I needed it.

The next day, I was sitting in class, bored as a bee with no flowers to pollinate and no queen to serve until she came and sat next to me, that brown hair wolf girl. I still had to learn her name, but that was the least of my worries. One, why in the hell was she sitting next to me, and two, why is she staring at me with one eye? Is being able to look at two things at once something all Faunus are able to do? I could never figure out how to do it, no matter how hard I tried. As the teacher went on about the various types of Grimm, I think I had fallen asleep, making a little pillow using my arms.

I awoke sometime later to the sound of the bell, students from my class were already evacuating the class, rushing out as to escape the staleness and boredom of learning about why a Nevermores' feathers were an excellent source of protein or whatever we were learning for that day. "Ryan, your paper?" The teacher asked, holding a hand out like I was going to pay him for a good job or something. I took my paper and read it over. I had only remembered doing the first and second questions, but all of them, all 8, were finished. Strange. In the bottom left, there was a teeny tiny message, thank god I eat a lot of carrots, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to read it.

"'Thank you =)" it had said, before I erased it and handed it to the teacher, walking out a few moments later. I had to make a few stops in Vale but I looked like crap. Thanks to whoever dropped pencil shavings in my hair. I went back to my dorm and took a quick shower, then was off again, wearing an unzipped black hoodie over top of my school uniform. 20 minutes later I was in Vale, heading to a corner store so I could buy myself a drink for while I was out. I settled on a bottle of cola, paying a few bucks for it and leaving quietly.

The journey was kind of boring so I'll spare you the details, the only notable thing being that some guy in a black coat was following me everywhere, though I couldn't really see their face thanks to the scarf covering it. I boarded the ship back to Beacon and headed back to my dorm room as soon as I got off the ship, closing and locking the door as per usual. I unpacked the things I had bought and fell over onto my bed, quickly going to sleep.

The following day, I slept in and skipped class that day while the rest of my team headed off to their classes. I felt something fuzzy brush against my foot just after they left but shrugged it off as just something that fell. I wish I hadn't. When I awoke, I found the girl laying next to me, snoring softly and batting her hand at the air. It came as a surprise and I nearly fell out of my bed, but when I thought about it at the time, I decided to let her sleep and pretend she didn't exist. I showered and got dressed, then began making some food for myself. One of my team members saved up from her job and bought a stove and a fridge, while another of our members set up a small table we could use as a counter-top. Quite smart folks.

I finished my breakfast and was about to leave when I remembered, SHE was still in my bed, and it would be hell on Remnant if they found some random chick sleeping in here. With a sigh, I turned back and sat at the foot of the bed, turning on the small TV I had next to my bed and watching some TV. When she finally woke up, she did so loudly, rolling off my bed and knocking a table over. "And good morning to you too." I said, smirking a bit. She groaned loudly and rubbed her head while still on the floor.

"You gunna be a gentleman and help me up?" She asked, sitting up for a few seconds to make sure I was actually going to come over and help her, and when she seen I was standing, she laid back down. This girl is definitely a unique one. Skipping over some details, we actually ended up becoming friends, learning each others names. Her name was Evelyn. She was, surprisingly, a year older than I was. Had I known what I was getting into I would've kicked her out then and there and called it a day but I was blind and foolish.

As the days passed, we became loyal to one another, and vowed to hang out with one another every chance we could. I'll talk about all that fun stuff later, she's spoiling my focus, singing in the shower. We really need a better hiding spot, this house we.. "claimed" from a family just a few days ago isn't good for me. Too much disorganization. She seems right at home though, swimming through all the boxes like some sort of Olympic Athlete or something. I should get to disposing of the bodies so I'll write a little more tonight, they're starting to rot and smell, and Evelyn is starting to complain. Good night, everyone.


End file.
